


Blessed

by Hotgitay



Category: God Friended Me (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Arthur and trish talk about their upcoming wedding
Relationships: Trish Allen/Arthur Finer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Blessed

“We are actually going through with marriage”Arthur was beyond ecstatic that she put their engagement back in order 

“I won’t leave you at the alter”Trish says offering reassurance to her partner

“I can’t afford to be without my bride can I?”Arthur jokingly asked 

“I’ll be walking down the aisle to the man I love”Trish says happily 

“I say this all the time but I am truly blessed”Arthur looked over at his future bride

“You tell me every single chance you get”Trish replies


End file.
